


Rules for survival when escape is not yet possible:

by LilBakedLilBroken



Category: None/other
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBakedLilBroken/pseuds/LilBakedLilBroken
Summary: New rules, TW abuse
Comments: 1





	Rules for survival when escape is not yet possible:

Rules for survival when escape is not yet possible:

-do not speak unless spoken to  
-responses should be well thought out, delivered quickly, and most importantly: brief (but not curt) and anticipatory of what is agreeable  
\- always do exactly what was asked of you and do it correctly, if following the exact instructions is not possible, get approval for any deviations   
\- do not try to go above and beyond, and only try to meet the brief   
\- Never show genuine excitement for anything or any extra enthusiasm, as this could result in something of pleasure being taken away  
\- Do not play on your phone in their presence, only google inquiries that arise in a conversation that you let them guide  
\- NEVER CRY IN FRONT OF THEM  
\- Never disagree, never cast doubt on a decision they have made  
\- Do not think, only do what you know 1000% about  
\- Do not talk while tv is on  
\- do not make requests unless asked to do so, when possible happily decline, if forced to accept make them as minimal as possible  
\- work toward escape daily


End file.
